pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1983 in literature
The year 1983 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *''Ironweed'' by William Kennedy is published. *''Salvage for the Saint'' by Peter Bloxsom and John Kruse is published. This is the final book in a series of novels, novellas and short stories featuring the Leslie Charteris creation The Saint that started in 1928. An unsuccessful attempt at restarting the series would occur in 1997. New books *Isaac Asimov - The Robots of Dawn *Greg Bear - The Wind from a Burning Woman *Samuel Beckett - Worstward Ho *Thomas Berger - The Feud *Thomas Bernhard - The Loser *Jorge Luis Borges - Shakespeare's Memory *Marion Zimmer Bradley - The Mists of Avalon *Morley Callaghan - A Time for Judas *Raymond Carver - Cathedral *Hugo Claus - Het verdriet van België *J. M. Coetzee - Life and Times of Michael K *Jackie Collins - Hollywood Wives *Basil Copper - The House of the Wolf *Bernard Cornwell - Sharpe's Sword and Sharpe's Enemy *Bernard & Judy Cornwell (as Susannah Kells) - A Crowning Glory *Roald Dahl - The Witches *L. Sprague de Camp - The Reluctant King and The Unbeheaded King *Jim Dodge - Fup *Stephen R. Donaldson - White Gold Wielder: Book Three of The Second Chronicles of Thomas Covenant *Allan W. Eckert - The Dark Green Tunnel *Ken Follett - On Wings of Eagles *Ernest J. Gaines - A Gathering of Old Men *John Gardner - Icebreaker *Gery Greer and Bob Ruddick - Max and Me and the Time Machine *Mark Helprin - Winter's Tale *Elfriede Jelinek - The Piano Teacher *William Kennedy -''Ironweed'' *Stephen King - Christine *Dean R. Koontz - Phantoms *Louis L'Amour - The Lonesome Gods *John le Carré - The Little Drummer Girl *Mary Mackey - The Last Warrior Queen *Norman Mailer - Ancient Evenings *James A. Michener - Poland *Anita Brian Moore - Cold Heaven *R. K. Narayan - A Tiger for Malgudi *Robert B. Parker - The Widening Gyre *Tim Powers - The Anubis Gates *Terry Pratchett - The Colour of Magic *Salman Rushdie - Shame *Joanna Russ - The Zanzibar Cat *Danielle Steel - Changes (Danielle Steel novel) *Walter Tevis - The Queen's Gambit *Fay Weldon - The Life and Loves of a She-Devil *A. N. Wilson - Scandal *Robert Anton Wilson - Prometheus Rising *Roger Zelazny - Unicorn Variations New drama *Tom Murphy - The Gigli Concert *Larry Shue - The Foreigner *Neil Simon - Brighton Beach Memoirs Poetry *Grace Nichols - i is a long memoried woman *Paul Durcan - Jumping the Train Tracks with Angela Non-fiction *L. Sprague deCamp - The Fringe of the Unknown *L. Sprague deCamp, Catherine Crook de Camp and Jane Whittington Griffin - Dark Valley Destiny: the Life of Robert E. Howard *Susan Oliver - Odyssey: A Daring Transatlantic Journey *Anna Rosmus - Resistance and Persecution in Passau from 1933 to 1939 *Colin Thubron - Among the Russians Births *July 2, Tao Lin, novelist, poet *November 17, Christopher Paolini, novelist Deaths *January 5 - Chapman Grant, historian and publisher *February 25 - Tennessee Williams, playwright *March 3 - Hergé, Belgian comics creator *April 12 - Desmond Bagley, novelist *June 19 - Vilmundur Gylfason, Icelandic historian and poer *September 16 - Roy Andries De Groot, food writer Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: William Golding Australia * The Australian/Vogel Literary Award: Jenny Summerville, Shields Of Trell * Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry: Vivian Smith, Tide Country Canada * See 1983 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Goncourt: Frédérick Tristan, Les égarés * Prix Médicis French: Jean Echenoz, Cherokee * Prix Médicis International: Kenneth White, La route bleue United Kingdom * Booker Prize: J. M. Coetzee -''Life and Times of Michael K'' * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Jan Mark, Handles * Cholmondeley Award: John Fuller, Craig Raine, Anthony Thwaite * Eric Gregory Award: Martin Stokes, Hilary Davies, Michael O'Neill, Lisa St Aubin De Teran, Deidre Shanahan * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Jonathan Keates, Allegro Postillions * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: Alan Walker, Franz Liszt: The Virtuoso Years *Newdigate prize: Peter McDonald * Whitbread Best Book Award: John Fuller, Flying to Nowhere United States * Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize: Kate Daniels, The White Wave * Nebula Award: David Brin, Startide Rising * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Cynthia Voigt, Dicey's Song * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: Marsha Norman, 'Night, Mother * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Alice Walker - The Color Purple * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Galway Kinnell - Selected Poems Elsewhere * Hugo Award for Best Novel: Foundation's Edge by Isaac Asimov *Premio Nadal: Salvador García Aguilar, Regocijo en el hombre External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year